


Author's updates

by Abhorable



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abhorable/pseuds/Abhorable
Summary: This is just a new book for me to post my updates. I'll also perhaps put art in here, semi related to what I write.





	1. Chapter 1

This has been made to replace "Ramblings of a Teenage Bitch". 

So what I'm currently working on for my JoJo stuff is complicated. Two chapters will be uploaded simultaneously; CH3 in the standard perspective of Caesar in 3rd person and CH4 told from Joseph's perception in 1st person. This is where the plot starts to really wrack up, I promise. 

I found some old stuff I made back in July of 2018. My older writing is far beyond unprofessional, so I fully intend to rewrite the piece to perfection. I will also be adding more of a conclusive ending at roughly 3,000-5,000 words instead of the original 1,900. It will include the original draft as a second chapter. 

That's about all I can say for right now. All my art will be archived here as well as on the main chapters, so you don't have to do much digging to find them all. 

Thanks for keeping up with me!


	2. Hiatus

I'm going on hiatus until further notice.   
I will be finishing my previous projects, but I will be working on some new ideals until the time is right for me to return.   
I'll be back.


End file.
